


Soulmates

by celestiasmilktea



Series: Danganronpa one-shots [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: hehe rarepairs go brrranyway, soulmate au where you get all the injuries your soulmate does. this does not work out well for ibuki, being the soulmate of a yakuza hitwoman
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko
Series: Danganronpa one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892944
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> i'm kuzupeko trash but that doesn't mean i don't like her to be a sword lesbian sometimes ok? also i love soulmate au's and i'm definitely going to write more of them

Peko grabbed her waterbottle, still breathing heavily from her training. She wiped some of the sweat from her brow, glancing at her hand as she did so. The calluses on her fingertips were fascinating to her. Why were they only on her left hand? The most logical conclusion she could think of was that her soulmate was a musician of some sort, as the calluses appeared to be from strings like a guitar. She thought back to that time when a random hole had opened in her lip. A piercing, she’d assumed. Well, best not to waste time thinking about this, anyway. A tool should not be worried about such silly things as soulmates. She cleared her mind and went back to her training.

Ibuki flinched. A sharp pain cut across her cheek. She checked the mirror in the greenroom. Sure enough, a cut was dripping blood from her cheekbone. She couldn’t go onstage like this! This soulmate thing was a little annoying, she thought as she grabbed a tissue and pressed it to her bleeding cheek. The bruise on her hip from last week still ached. At least it wasn’t as bad as that time she’d woken up with 3 broken ribs. What could her soulmate be doing that would get them hurt this often? She sighed and pushed the thought from her mind. Picking up her guitar, she ran out onstage to the roar of a huge crowd.


End file.
